nomniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Pantheon
The Pantheon is the name used to describe the religion of the Nomniverse. It is considered the foundation of all Earth religions, with every religion only understanding part of The Pantheon. Realms According to The Pantheon, the Nomniverse has three realms among which the deities and spirits are divided. The Higher Realm This is the realm where the Higher Beings reside. These are normally those have been immortalized as a deity of good or spirits that have committed to serving one of the Higher deities. The good spirits are normally referred to by mortals as angels. Limbo in the higher realm is for those that are not quite good enough to reach the Highest Realm, but do not deserve limbo in the middle realm or lower realm. It is rather nice there, and looks like a picturesque countryside that is seemingly endless. In reality the people here are not mistreated or given too much, but they are allowed freedom to pursue activities. The choices they make once in limbo affect how they are to be treated later, and after enough time has passed a second judgement is passed on the person. Usually earning their ascent, some however let baser desires ruin their only chance and are expelled. The Lower Realm This is the realm where the Lower Beings reside. These are normally those that have been immortalized as a deity of evil or spirits that have been punished or committed to serving one of the Lower deities. The evil spirits are normally referred to by mortals as demons. Limbo in the lower realm is the classical conception of hell. Punishment is given out as appropriate. The souls that are sent to the lower realm itself are reborn as daemons in kind to their actions. The Middle Realm This is the realm of the living. While the other two realms have many deities residing in them, this realm only has two: the Watchers of Good and Evil. These two deities only have the job of watching people and determining whether they should go to the Higher or Lower Realms when they pass on. Occasionally it will be decided that a mortal will be caught in limbo. This decision is normally made because the Watchers cannot agree on where to send a mortal. These restless spirits are commonly referred to as ghosts by mortals and are the weakest in terms of powers to the other two Realms' spirits. Limbo of the middle realm is devoid of all. An endless plain of nothingness except the ground which you are standing on, and those around you. Worship Throughout the existence of humans, who are the first to be able to know of The Pantheon's existence, humans have created many religions that are only partially accurate to the nature of The Pantheon. Because of the impossiblity for humans to fully understand The Pantheon, they are put into a Realm in the after-life according to how they worship in their respective religions. Using The Pantheon For Power While this requires a slightly deeper understanding of The Pantheon, it is sometimes possible to call on a Realm's being. This can be used in a very large number of ways, such as calling on a Higher spirit to protect or calling on a Lower spirit to curse someone. There are some moral codes that each Realm's spirits abide by however which is why the understanding of the different Realms is important. Category:Nomniverse